


I trust you... god knows why!

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, Good Jackson Whittemore, Good Peter Hale, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jackson, Sleep Deprivation, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Tropes, Tropevember, i love Stiles, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: ‘Stiles knows what it’s like to be sleep deprived - hell, he’s been sleep deprived since he was about 14! - and he’s more than capable of handling it, as he’s shown the pack on more than one occasion. However, he has this TEENY TINY LITTLE BAD HABIT, where he doesn’t know when to stop...It’s been a perfectly normal Wednesday for Jackson - that is, until Stiles walks in and drops onto his lap, wrapping floppy limbs around him like an octopus.“... WHAT THE HELL, STILINSKI?!”’(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 4: Sleep deprived)
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Tropevember! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	I trust you... god knows why!

**Author's Note:**

> So... its been years, but I’m still not over Teen Wolf - or my love for Stiles Stilinski - some here I am, writing a totally self-indulgent, soft, Stackson fic!
> 
> I hope you like chapter 1!

Stiles knows what it’s like to be sleep deprived - hell, he’s been sleep deprived since he was about 14! - and he’s more than capable of handling it, as he’s shown the pack on more than one occasion. However, he has this TEENY TINY LITTLE BAD HABIT, where he doesn’t know when to stop...

Staying up all night doing research? Sure!

Then staying up all the next night, running through the preserve trying to destroy whatever their current monster of the week is? Mmm... okay.

THEN staying up all night researching AGAIN because they weren’t able to catch said monster of the week? Stiles, sweetie... you should really go to bed.

And unfortunately, while the rest of the pack knows exactly where this line is through years of trial and error - and are VERY good at keeping him from crossing it - he has become very good at hiding just how close to that line he is.

And when he crosses it?

Well... it’s not exactly what you might expect.

...

It’s been a typical Wednesday for Jackson; go to school, pretend to be dumber than he is, maybe push about a couple of freshman - he’s got a reputation to uphold, alright? The pack know he’s not a complete asshole and their opinions are the only ones that REALLY matter to him anymore, but a complete personality change would only make people notice him for the WRONG reasons, and he’s damn well not going to bring that kind of attention onto the pack - anyways! A pretty standard Wednesday, rounded off with a movie night in the newly built Hale house. Lydia, Stiles, Kira and Peter are off in a different part of the house researching the creepy shadow monster haunting their new English teacher. 

All in all, nothing different to normal... that is, until Stiles walks in and drops onto his lap, wrapping floppy limbs around him like an octopus.

“... What the HELL, STILINSKI?! Get off!” Jackson shouts, trying to dislodge the human without actually hurting him.

“Shit dude, stop!” McCall shouts from the other side of the room, staring at him with those wide, puppy-dog eyes of his... in fact... everyone seems to be staring at him like that. 

“Someone had better tell me what the fuck is going on - and get this shithead off me - right now!” He growls threateningly, only for it to cut off in shock when he gets three returning growls from Scott, Malia and Erica. 

“Dude...” Isaac says quietly, voice almost reverent. “It’s sleepy stiles - and he’s chosen YOU! You can’t push him away—”

“Sure he can!” Erica snarls, standing from her own spot on Boyd’s lap. “If he doesn’t want him, then me and Boyd are happy to take him,” she says with a malicious smile as Boyd nods seriously from behind her, causing Jackson’s arms to come up around Stiles protectively.

What the hell is going on?!

“Enough, Erica!” Scott snaps with a severity that shocks the whole room. Scott NEVER takes a tone like that with the pack. “You know as well as I do that if we move him and it wakes him up, he’ll crash!”

“Will someone just tell me what the fuck is happening with Stilinski right now?” Jackson gets out through gritted teeth, causing Scott to sigh, before facing him. What the hell does Scott mean by ‘crash’?

“Look, Jackson. I know the two of you don’t have the best relationship, but you’ll just have to deal with it until Stiles properly falls to sleep. Then you can probably take him to bed—”

“Probably?!”

“He’s a little... clingy, when he gets like this,” Scott says, staring at his best friend - who is currently curled into a ball on Jackson’s lap, snuggling into his neck - with an extremely fond look. 

“And what exactly is ‘this’, McCall?!”

“He’s crossed his line, dude!” At Jackson’s blank look he groans. “Come on, you’ve seen him like this before! He just never chooses you to cuddle with... dunno why he did tonight, to be honest...”

“McCall!” Jackson snaps. God, can this guy do anything without getting distracted?

“Right! Well, basically, you know how Stiles goes on his research benders, yeah? Sometimes staying up all night - has done since we were young?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, we realised that he has this... limit, I guess? It’s usually somewhere between days 3 and 4, where he just... stops functioning. His brain says ‘nope’ or whatever and he stops doing whatever he’s doing, searching out the nearest... safe... person, who he snuggles with until he falls asleep. It didn’t used to be so bad - like, he was still aware, you know? We could get him to go and sleep in his own bed or something, but after the Nogitsune...”

“It got worse.” Allison continues, Scott smiling at her gratefully. “It’s like... he pushes himself so hard to protect the pack! And we all know he still has nightmares...” the rest of the pack looks solemn at that. “The way he’s explained it, is that he doesn’t want to sleep because he’s afraid, but obviously he has to sleep, you know? So once he hits a certain point, his brain just - bam! Shuts down. All he knows is he has to find someone safe, and once he does he can sleep, because the pack will protect him.”

“Wait... so that’s why he walks all zombie-like sometimes and just flops on people, and no one ever complains about it?” Jackson asks, wide eyed. Holy shit, how did he miss this? 

He’s broken out of his musing by Erica growling again. “If he goes to you, it means he trusts you, Jackass! It’s a fucking honour to be chosen! God knows why he started trusting you,” she sneers.

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Erica, dear.” Peter drawls as he walks into the lounge with a couple of books under his arm, meeting Jackson’s eye. “She’s right though, it is a privilege. He’s never chosen me yet, and I understand why, but him picking you when he never has before? That’s a bigger deal than you realise, pup,” he says, clapping Jackson on the arm, before leaving with a wave over his shoulder.

Turning back to frown down at the now-drooling Stiles on his lap, Jackson isn’t sure how to feel.

Stiles hadn’t trusted him before?

He doesn’t know why that shocks him, but it does, and... saddens him a little, actually. He’s trusted Stiles since he drove his monstrosity of a jeep through a wall to stop Derek from killing him.

BUT HE’S— what? What has he actually done to prove to Stiles that he’s trustworthy?

Nothing.

Wrapping his arms around the warm, pliant body in his lap, Jackson lets out a small, subsonic growl, leaning down to rest his chin atop wavy, chestnut hair.

Hw doesn’t know why it’s bothering him so much, but it is.

Stiles trusts him now... and Jackson has no idea why, because he knows he’s done nothing to earn that trust, and it BUGS him.

That’s going to change, he thinks, leaning in to smell the comforting scent of orange that he now realises permeates pretty much all of his safe spaces. It’s a scent that’s practically ingrained in his senses.

I didn’t even realise it was Stilinski that smelt of oranges... fuck!

Maybe he’s not as different with the pack than at school as he thinks he is. God, how can Stiles possibly trust him? He’s a dick!

That’s going to change though, he vows, closing his eyes and relaxing into the scent he has come to associate so strongly with pack and safety.

I’m going to earn this trust.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this because of my Tropevember challenge, and found yourself enjoying it, I’d like to recommend ‘let me keep you safe (let me just keep you)’ by tryslora - its great! Xoxo


End file.
